Untitled
by Mr. Donald Ross
Summary: Attention: message.
1. The call

Dear reader:  
  
The truth is, that, this is a dream I had.  
And I wrote it to get it out of my head.  
Though it did not make much sense and I don't know anything about the story... I found it entertaining.  
On a final note I would appreciate minimal criticism.   
So relax and enjoy.  
  
-E-lect  
  
  
"Untitled"  
By E-lect  
  
  
It was late.  
Very late.  
You could hear the raindrops, lightly tapping the window of the hotel.  
A woman was sitting in a chair.  
An Echidna to be more specific.  
She had a hat pulled down over her eyes with her feet on a desk in front of her.  
Scattered papers took up most of the desk.  
Much like the rest of her apartment.  
Boxes, shelves, file cabinets, most of these contained papers.  
She fell asleep at about nine, due to lack of sleep these last couple of days.  
A radio was on.  
Now it plays static, but at eight it had been playing classical music.  
That shit always gets her to sleep, she once said.  
She was not much of a dresser.  
Then again for a woman she was not that much of a woman.  
Currently, she is wearing a black trench coat, dark blue jeans, black boots, black tank top and a black Fedora hat.  
And her personality matched the weather outside: Quiet, cold and gloomy.  
She cracked a smile.  
A rare occasion indeed.  
Then again she was always happy in her dreams.  
She loved to escape from her life for a while.  
Sometimes it felt like she would never wake.  
The phone rang.  
Her smile faded, but she did not wake.  
The phone rang again.  
She was slowly coming out of her dream.  
And again.  
Her eyes began to open.  
Still ringing.  
Her eyes opened fully and she blinked twice.  
It took her a while to adjust after waking up.  
Her smile had totally relapsed and her dark mood set in.  
By now she noticed the phone was ringing.  
"Screw it," she muttered as she turned her head sideways with her hat still covering her eyes.  
She decided to let the machine get it.  
As her recording turned on, she closed her eyes and tried to retreat to her dream world.  
Like always, after the beep at the end of her recording, the message began.  
"I know your there!" the voice said.  
There was a touch of anger in the voice.  
He talked quickly and annoyingly.  
"Pick up!" the voice said.  
It was a man, and if the woman was correct this was the last voice she wanted to hear right now.  
He to was an Echidna.  
"Julie-Su, pick up the fuckin' phone!" the man spat.  
She gave out a sigh, opened her eyes, took her boots off the table and walked over to the phone.  
"Come on!" he yelled.  
As she walked over, she noticed her back ached.  
Rubbing her eyes and yawning she picked up the phone.  
She adjusted her eyes.  
"What?" she said, annoyed.  
"Finally! What the hell took you so long?" he asked.  
It was more of a statement then a question.  
"What do you want?" she asked rubbing her back.  
It sounded like he was out of breath.  
"I need you to come down to my place," he said after catching his breath.  
"Why?" she replied.  
"Just come to my place and I'll explain," he said.  
Feeling like she should not have answered the phone she started to say "This better not be another one of your stupid..." but she was cut off when he hung up.  
This happened sometimes.  
He would call and tell her that something was really important and it turned out to be bullshit, mostly because he was the biggest drug addict Julie-Su had ever met.  
She hung up the phone, let out a sigh and decided to go.  
She was already dressed, so there was nothing much to do but walk over.  
As she walked toward the door she grabbed a gun and put in her trench coat.  
A 9mm to be exact.  
But she really did not give damn what kind of gun it was.  
As long as it shots and kills the unlucky target.  
She opened her apartment door and closed it behind her.  
She did not bother to lock it.  
And if someone tried to steal something in 'this' hotel then they have a bigger problem of asking them selves why they came here, rather then finding something worth stealing.  
The hotel she stayed in was less then perfect.  
To be honest it was a downright shits 'vill.  
But she had the same theory about hotels as she did about guns.  
Whatever works.  
As she walked down the hallway she mildly enjoyed the sound of the rain falling on the hollow ceiling.  
But this did not show on the outside, for she was still angry about walking to the man's house.  
Its not that she does not like Knuckles, in fact he is her only friend.  
But sometimes he can really get on her nerves.  
Still walking down the hall she noticed that the only sound in the hotel, besides the raindrops, were her boots, lightly clicking on the ground.  
Why so quiet?  
She looked at the clock above the elevator.  
As if to answer her question it reads twelve o' clock.  
She stepped in the elevator and pressed the first floor button.  
Julie-Su lived on the forth floor on a hotel in a city called Mobotropolis.  
She had lived there all her life.  
When she was thirteen her parents split, and it was just her and her mother.  
Not long after that her mother had died in a store robbery.  
  
* * * * *  
  
One morning Julie-Su and her mother had walked down to the grocery store, and like always, it was a cold rainy day.  
Once they got there Julie-Su helped her mother get the food.  
Julie-Su, always enjoyed helping her mother with anything.  
After all her mother's been through, she was so kind and gentle.  
After getting everything they went to the check out line.  
While they were in line Julie-Su noticed a rather suspicious looking person, in front of them.  
He had a brown paper bag and he wore has hood over his head.  
Julie-Su turned away to look at something else.  
She never really liked looking at people that looked suspicious.  
It made her uneasy.  
Once the hooded man reached the front of the line, he put his hand in the paper bag, and pulled out a gun.  
He shot a bullet in the air, and told everybody to lye down.  
Frightened Julie-Su, and her mother did as he said.  
Then he put the gun to the head of the cashier and told him to put all the money in the paper bag he was holding.  
After the cashier did so, the robber walked further down the store, and told the other cashiers to do the same.  
Still on the ground, Julie-Su, saw out of the corner of her eye, on of the cashiers pick up the phone under the desk and call 9-1-1, while the robber was on the other side of the room.  
After collecting all the money the young Echidna was about to leave the store when the cops came.  
Panicking he made his way over to Julie-Su and her mother.  
Julie-Su started to sweat uncontrollably, as the convict got closer and closer.  
Each step he took seemed to match the pumping of Julie-Su's heart.  
From outside, the cops said 'come out, with your hands up.'  
The hooded robber had reached Julie-Su's mother.  
He then grabbed her by the coat and pulled her up.  
He put the gun to her head, and threatened to the police that he would shoot.  
The police tried talking sense into him, but he would not listen.  
He just kept yelling at them to back off.  
Julie-Su begged him to stop, but she was as futile as the police.  
Her mother was crying, and pleading for him to spear her life.  
One of the cops got too close... and then I happened.  
It seemed to happen in slow motion.  
He pulled the trigger and the bullet burst out with a small, but loud explosion.  
The bullet flew briefly threw the air, before ripping into the soft gentle flesh of Julie-Su's mother.  
And the poor girl watched her mother's eye's go dead when the bullet entered the skull.   
After that, the police shot the convict, and he fell to the floor next to Julie-Su's mother.  
Standing there in disbelief, Julie-su looked into her mother's eyes.  
So lifeless.  
Tears began to roll down her cheek.  
And for a long time... she just cried.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Still in the elevator, Julie-Su, shook her head, and blocked out the memory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now.  
If you think this story is worthy of being continued, please note so, in your review...  
  
-E-lect 


	2. On the way

Dear reader:  
  
Sorry about the delay, but I finished a long time ago, and then I went on vacation, and forgot about this completely.  
So here it is.  
Enjoy (I guess)  
  
  
PS: Not that it's my thing to control, but could the reviews be more informative?   
Just wondering.  
  
-E-lect  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Untitled"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Still raining outside, Julie-Su was walking down the street from her apartment.  
She really did not like going outside, because wherever you go you can hear a police siren or a screeching car.  
'How can people be so loud?' she would think to herself.  
They world was like a zoo to her... except there are no bars to hold the animals back.  
The screeching of the cars replaces the sound of the monkeys.  
The rapists, like the lions, run free in this field, finding pray that isn't fast enough, to get away.  
And the ambulance trucks, like the vultures, are constantly picking up dead bodies.  
Circle of life, right?  
Sometimes Julie-Su wishes it would all just go away.  
She tried no to pay attention to the noise, and listened to the rain, tapping the top of her hat.  
By now she had already assumed that, Knuckles, had nothing important to tell her, and that this was just another goose chase.  
Although he annoyed Julie-Su, she does think of him as a friend.  
Of course, she would never admit this, always saying that she liked nobody.  
As she walked down the rainy street, Julie-Su, remembered how she and Knuckles First met.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Julie-Su was in an ally way, thinking about what she had done.  
She was eighteen, and just ran away from home.  
When her mother passed away she had to go live with her Aunt and Uncle.  
They were actually very nice people, but from the beginning Joe and Mary could tell that Julie-Su might never be happy again.  
They gave her a nice room, and treated her exceptionally well, but that wasn't the case.  
She wanted the love that an Aunt and Uncle could never possibly give.  
They did love her though, just not as much as her mother did.  
Then they decided that if they found a school for her to go to, she might make some friends.  
Julie-Su's mother would have let her go to school, but she couldn't afford it.  
So one night, after Julie-Su had been in the house for about a month, Joe had a talk with her.  
  
"Julie-Su?" he asked, knocking on her door.  
"What do you want?" she said in a noticeably 'go away' tone.  
"I just want to talk to you about something" he replied.  
He heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door then a 'click'.  
Assuming that the clicking sound was the door being unlocked, he put his hand on the doorknob and allowed himself in.  
She was sitting on her bed looking like she wanted to get this over with.  
As he walked in, he saw that the room was still going through a metamorphosis.  
Walls painted black, bookshelf of novels, posters of musical bands Julie-Su was fond of.  
He sat next to her, on the bed.  
He opened has mouth to began his sentence, but he let out a sigh, and closed his mouth again.  
As he put his chin on the palm of his hand like the statue 'The thinker', he wondered how to put this.  
He can't just say 'hey! Ya' wanna go to school?'  
Julie-Su began tapping her foot one the floor, as if to indicate her patience was growing thin.  
Finding the words that he was looking for, Joe asked, "Julie-Su, do you have a lot of friends?"  
"Not really" she answered, looking down at the floor.  
He did, of course, already know the answer.  
Joe was not very close to Julie-Su, but he did what she did most of that time: Listen to music, go to the bookstore, read, watch the television.  
"Do you have any at all?" Joe asked.  
"...No..." Julie-Su said, obviously becoming uncomfortable with the conversation.  
Seeing this, Joe decided it would be best if he said something so she didn't feel she was being undermined.  
"Well I didn't have any when I was you're age" he said, trying to rebuild her dignity.  
Julie-Su turned her head towards her Uncle, "Really?" she said, with curiosity.  
"Yeah" Joe said nodding his head.  
Joe thought that you have to lie sometimes.  
To tell a boy his mother's last words were she loved him rather then she said nothing when she died.  
"So what did you do?" she asked.  
"Well at that time I thought I didn't need friends. I thought 'if people don't like me then I don't like them" Joe continued.  
Right now Julie-Su was oblivious to the fact that her uncle was just saying what she felt.  
"And one day in school someone came up to me and said 'hi'. And that was the start of a great friendship" Joe finished, feeling that he had made an impact on his niece.  
"So how long were you friends?" she asked.  
Joe thought about this.  
"About until we got out of school, but that's not the point" he insisted.  
"The point is, all you need to do to make a friend, is to find someone who can relate to you" Joe explained.  
Julie-Su nodded her head, and thought about what her uncle had said.  
"So me, and your aunt Mary, were thinking that maybe we could find a school for you to go to" Joe said, hoping he convinced her.  
Julie-Su turned her head towards her uncle, smiled, and said, "That would be great".  
Joe thought now would be the time to say something humorous.  
"Holy shit, you're smiling!" he said pointing at her face.  
They both laughed.  
  
But school was a disaster.  
She didn't want to go into detail about it, but she remembered she hated it.  
It was one of the reasons she ran away from home.  
So here she was, years later, with a backpack in an ally way, leaning against the brick wall.  
At this point must girls her age would have lit a cigarette to relieve stress, but Julie-Su hated drugs for two reasons.  
The first reason is that they killed her mother in a way.  
That young convict that tried to rob the store, needed money for Cocaine, which was connected to a huge drug racket in town.  
The second reason Julie-Su didn't like drugs, was because she was not in the mood to end her life faster anyway.  
As she was thinking this, a young male Echidna, which looked about her age, was walking towards her, from the sidewalk.  
He must just be passing through she thought.  
But she was wrong, for he had stopped not three feet away from her, and was looking right at her.  
He was wearing a red shirt, black jeans, white sneakers, and a blue baseball hat, facing the opposite way, on his head.  
His hands were in his jean pockets, and he looked like he wanted something.  
"What?" Julie-Su asked the teenager.  
"H-how much?" he replied.  
'Man this guy is jittery' Julie-Su thought.  
His eyes kept shifting left to right.  
And what did he mean when he said 'how much'?  
"How much?" he repeated, hands shaking in his pockets.  
Just before Julie-Su said, 'what the hell are talking about', she realized what he meant.  
'He thinks I'm a prostitute!' she thought angrily.  
She was about to slap him in the face when she thought up a very funny plan.  
She saw this in a movie once.  
It is cruel but the idiot deservers it.  
"One-hundred" she said casually, putting her right hand on her thigh.  
The jittery teenager got his wallet out and took two fifty-dollar bills.  
He then put his wallet back, and offered the money.  
Once I took the money I put it in my pocket, tried to keep a straight face, and said "Your under arrest".  
His eyes went wide with terror, and he blinked in disbelief.  
"WHAT?" he yelped.  
"I'm an undercover cop," Julie-Su said, trying not to burst with laughter.  
The teenager looked like he was going to explode with fear.  
He got on his knees, and put his hand together in a pleading manner.  
"Please d-don't arrest me! I'll do anything! Oh, god! I can't to p-prison!" he pleaded, and cried.  
As he begged for mercy and he closed his eyes, Julie-Su got a brick from the ground that had fallen from the wall years ago.  
"I j-just a kid! I can survive in P-" he was cut short by the brick that had hit him in the head.  
He mumbled something and then he fell forwards on the ground.  
Julie-Su walked down the rest of the ally way and smiled.  
'At least a got one-hundred dollars out of all this' she thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Julie-Su can't believe that's how they first met.   
She never got tired of telling Knuckles that story ether.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now.  
I won't write or post the next chapter unless people want me too, so mention so in your review.  
  
PS: In Sean Catlett's Profile it says 'something is coming'.  
This intrigued me, so I tried to ask him about it, but my FFIM isn't working, and I can't get a hold of him on AIM.  
So if Sean is here: what's up? 


	3. Panda ShitChess

Dear reader:  
I suppose there is no excuse why this took so long... so I won't humor you.  
-E-lect  
  
  
  
  
  
"Untitled..."  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
The time was twelve-thirteen.  
Knuckles was in his bathroom staring into a mirror.  
He had just seen 'some freaky shit' as he recalled it.  
Normally he would have blamed it on acid, but he had been clean for two days.  
And here he was, in his apartment, waiting for it to happen again.  
What had it meant?  
Why did it happen?  
Instead of answering that little voice in the back of his head, Knuckles kept staring, hoping Julie-Su would get here soon.  
Thinking of her brought back that memory of when they first met.  
He didn't smile.  
And then he thought 'My friggin' head hurt for a the rest of the day'  
But it could have been worse; she could have reported him.  
In fact, he found that very strange.  
And ironically, they eventually became friends.  
Knuckles cracked a smile and said to himself "Well, when you look as good as I do, who wouldn't want be friends with me?"  
Had Julie-Su have been there when he said that, shortly he would have screamed like a quire boy.  
He let out a little laugh, and was starting to forget the whole mirror thing.  
Just then, it happened.  
  
  
  
Julie-Su, soaked from the rain, was about to walk into the apartment building, when she heard a very familiar voice yell "HOLY FUCKING PANDA SHIT!"  
She let out a sigh, knowing it was undoubtedly Knuckles, and twisted the doorknob to the entrance of the building.  
She made a note to make a witty remark sometime soon; using what knuckles just said an excuse.   
As she walked in, she took a brief glance around the room.  
She snorted.  
'Yep. There is no comparison between this shithole, and my shithole' Julie-Su thought to herself.  
Once again the only sound was the quiet clicking of her boots as she walked towards the elevator.  
When she was walking outside just now, she remembered that a small boy pointed at her and said something.  
Even if her work evolved people, she couldn't care any less about them.  
A couple of months ago, a man walked into Julie-Su's office (a.k.a. her apartment), and asked her to keep an out eye for his wife, saying she had been staying missing for a while.  
So in a month's time, after Julie-Su did her job, the man came back.  
He asked, "So have you found out anything?"  
She didn't have the heart to tell him.  
Before he left on his first visit he said, "I love her so much".  
Well she obviously didn't love him, for Julie-Su had seen her making love to two other men.  
So she had two options:  
One, "No, I haven't seen her. But I'll try one more week."  
Two, "...Your wife's a whore."  
The latter seemed too cruel, so she told him number one.  
Afterwards the men reluctantly paid her and left.  
It was at this point she stopped caring about people.  
Why did the world have to be like this?  
It's like some sick nightmare, which she never awakens from.  
But she didn't waste time complaining about it.  
Life is too short to be pissed off.  
Currently Julie-Su is trying to raise money to leave this place, and never come back.  
Somewhere she can start anew, and begin her tranquility.  
She was seeking solitude.   
She must have been thinking too long because she found herself being pushed in from behind.  
"Lady! Will you get into the elevator, already?!" a voice, behind her, yelled.  
Turning her head around, she a pudgy, and rather impatient looking man.  
After giving him a cold stare Julie-Su turned her head so she faced the elevator, which she slowly walked into, and pressed the 'floor number two' button.  
"'Bout fuckin' time..." the man mumbled as he walked in, and pressed the 'number three' button.  
Yep.  
She really didn't care much for people...  
  
  
  
Outside his bathroom, Knuckles was pacing back and forth, muttering incoherently "Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit..."  
He was still a little shocked from what had just happened.  
"Shit... Gotta come the fuck down" He reassured himself.  
He stopped pacing, closed his eyes, and exhaled.  
Then, he expanded both of his hands downwards, as if to jester a sense of control.  
"Focus, Focus..." He whispered, his eyes still closed.  
Opening his eyes, he turned his head towards his bathroom.  
At this point, Knuckles' heart rate was going down.  
He calmed himself by listening to the raindrops tapping against his window, like he always does, not taking his eyes off the bathroom.  
They seemed soothing, and gentle, as if to wash away that fear he was feeling.  
Starting to feel a little more confident, he decided to face the mirror one more time.  
He shifted his body so it aligned with his head, facing the bathroom.  
Then he took one step at a time, on foot over the other.  
He swallowed some saliva that was gathering in his mouth, and kept telling himself it was 'gonna be okay'.  
As he was walking, that little voice questioned 'Why are you doing this?'  
He usually did not answer, so he saw no need to do it now.  
He was at the doorway.  
'Almost there...' he thought.  
His eyes were on the mirror now, no daring to blink.  
And then he stopped walking, for he was directly in front of the mirror.  
Moving his face closer, he examined it, careful not to miss any little detail.  
Not that there was much to examine, just his reflection.  
He brought his head back in, and cocked it sideways.  
"Did this really happen?" he asked himself.  
He closed his eyes, and tried to visualize what he saw, but the image came up blank.  
Strange.  
He reluctantly opened his eyes; afraid he'd see it happen again.  
But it didn't.  
Julie-Su would be here soon, and Knuckles felt like he was wasting his time.  
Not to mention Julie-Su's.  
He sighed; beginning to feel like this was nothing.  
FLASH.  
"Oh... my... GOD!" he exclaimed.  
There it was.  
In the mirror was a human male, with red dreadlocks, staring right at him.  
And after two seconds the image was gone, replaced by his reflection.  
Knuckles' eyes grew wide, his jaw dropped, and he stood there dumbfounded.  
In a delayed expression of surprise, he lost his balance and fell backwards, landing on the floor with a 'thump'.  
Breathing heavily, Knuckles tried to comprehend what he just witnessed.  
"Christ! What the fuck was that?!" he yelled aloud.  
Shortly afterwards, there was a knock on his door.  
'Julie-Su!' he thought.  
He got one his feet, took one last look at the mirror, and ventured towards his apartment door, still breathing heavily.  
The, once, soothing rain, was now just irritating back-round noise, which made Knuckles more frustrated.  
More knocks were heard.  
"C'mon! Get off your ass, already!" A female voice yelled.  
  
  
  
Julie-Su was waiting outside an apartment door, and not very anxious for what awaited on the other side.  
Some quick footsteps could be heard, and then the door opened.  
In the doorway, was a young male echidna with blood shot eyes, wearing white sneakers, and blue jeans that had a brown belt around them.  
Not exactly Julie-Su's type, you could guess.  
Then again, how was?  
"About time" Knuckles said casually, trying to hide the fact that he almost out of breath.  
He put one hand one side of the door, and the other in his pocket as he leaned against the opposite side of the door.  
Around Julie-Su, he felt he had to act tough, and slick for two reasons:  
One, he loved doing it.  
Two, there was always that chance...  
But it didn't matter; she could read him like a book.   
Julie-Su let out an impatient sigh; now was the time to make that remark.  
"You wanted to show me something, mister 'Panda shit'?" Julie-Su asked, wittingly.  
Realizing that she had overheard him earlier, Knuckles choose not to acknowledge the remark, and tried to play it cool.  
"Yeah, come in" he replied.  
He took two steps back, took his hand out of his pocket, and held it out, expressing a welcoming jester.  
Julie-Su accepted that jester, and allowed herself in.  
When Knuckles and Julie-Su are in the same room, it is like a never ending game of mental chess... that results in stalemate.  
Julie-Su walked past Knuckles, and surveyed the room.  
Knuckles closed the door, and turned towards Julie-Su.  
"So..." he began to say, then realized that he didn't know what to say.  
Pawn moves two spaces.  
"What?" she ask throwing her wet black fedora hat on Knuckles' bed.  
Queen kills Knight.  
Knuckles seemed to be at a loss of words.  
How was he going to explain the mirror thing, and not sound crazy... or put himself in check?  
Bishop moves two spaces in front of King.  
Julie-Su decided that this was the time to move in.  
"Are those eyes bloodshot, 'cause ya' couldn't stop thinking about me?" she remarked, innocently.  
Queen kills bishop.  
"Spent your way over here thinking of that one?" Knuckles replied slyly.  
King gives Queen the finger.  
Julie-Su was a little impressed, but that last move wasn't TOO impressive.  
"Whatever" she answered.  
Knuckles put his hands up, in front of his chest, as if to agree to end this.  
Stalemate.  
Knuckles let out a relaxed breath in his mind, glad that that was over with.  
"Come with me into the bathroom, and I'll show you why I asked you down here" He said.  
They both walked towards the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter three.  
By the way, at the end of chapter two, when I said 'please have your reviews be more then two sentences', I meant for them to be informative.  
I want reviews, so I can obtain information on my writing skills, the story, the way it is written.  
So when I get reviews like:  
  
"I like it... make more"  
  
Or:  
  
"It sucked..."  
  
That doesn't help me.  
So remember, flame or not, please be informative.  
  
  
  
Yours truly -E-lect. 


End file.
